


Let Daddy Make You Feel Good...

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [22]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Tumblr request:Ok so it’s for a negan fanfic “imagine him pulling the reader closer to him and kissing her romantically before he slowly pulls away and whispers in her ear << let daddy make you feel good baby>> then he chokes and kisses down her neck making her moan but then he stops looks at her making eye contact grabs her hair and whispers << you really think it’s that easy? get on you knees and beg for it>>” that’s all :)
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Let Daddy Make You Feel Good...

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Negan

Negan's strong hands caught you off guard as he drew you in close, pressing you up against the front of his warm body and looking down at you with intense eyes. He smiled, his lips curled up at the sides before they leant in towards your mouth and he knocked all the air from your lungs in a bruising kiss as his hands squeezed your ass through your pants and made you blush. You accepted the advance eagerly. Negan's tongue didn't need to fight as it pushed into your open mouth and ran along your teeth; making you hum appreciatively. You'd just gotten ready to go to bed before Negan got back from one of his meetings, he had been in a particularly randy mood all day, using any chance he could to grab your ass or kiss your neck and leave you breathless – but this time you knew it would lead to something more than swollen lips and an ache in the pit of your stomach when he walked away to deal with walkers, or his people, you needed him so bad.

Negan used the perfect amount of push and pull and licked into your mouth before biting your lip, the pain made you quiver in anticipation and when one of his hands started to sneak up your body you gasped into the kiss. Reaching their final destination his fingers closed around your throat, his grip was firm enough to make your heart rate rise steadily and he squeezed harder when you moaned against him, letting him dominate your mouth and kiss you like it was his divine purpose on Earth.

Your own hands were balled up at the bottom of his white t-shirt, gripping at the material when his hand pulled back to spank you on the ass - you jumped into him and released a startled noise that was muffled by his amazing lips when he held your throat tighter. Your head was spinning on a mixture of endorphins and steadily increasing arousal as Negan was holding both your neck and ass in a grip promising to leave bruises the next morning.

The need for oxygen was starting to increase but you didn't want him to stop, couldn’t bare to part from his mouth and tongue for a single moment but sadly Negan was feeling the lack of air in the same way; with a bite at your lip he pulled you away from his mouth and left the two of you breathing hard a millimetre away from each other. His warm breath tickled your lips and you instantly missed the pressure of his mouth.

Negan looked at you with a sly smile, his hand moving from your ass to the front of your shorts so he could flatten his fingers over your pussy and move along your clothed clit. You let out a gasp before his lips were on your neck. He pushed up into you and it took a lot of strength to not collapse to the floor when he ground himself into your weak spot.

"Let Daddy make you feel good babygirl" he growled into your ear, the name - the ownership sent a wave of arousal flooding down to your core and made you whimper as his fingers danced along your crotch in a talented grasp cleverly designed to leave you wanting more. With his mouth pressing a smile into your soft neck those fingers pushed under the waistband of your PJ shorts until they found the wet heat of your pussy - one long finger rubbed along your clit and you moaned out softly.

"That's it..." Negan encouraged; he began running the pad of his finger over your bud and flicking at it until you were moaning and gasping a bit louder - his touch sending prickles of pleasure up your body as you held onto the bottom of his shirt and closed your eyes in arousal. All the build up of every stolen kiss and touch from Negan throughout the day meant you were dripping wet, his touch left you intoxicated and reactive as he circled your clit.

"Negan" you breathed out quietly, leaning into his body as he played you like a piano before slipping two fingers inside you. You gasped and buried your face in his chest when you could feel him bend those digits up and tease the spot inside you he knew would make you desperate.

Before long Negan's fingers were strolling down the path of stroking an orgasm out of your body, your breath hitched in your throat as he pumped his fingers inside you deep and slowly rubbed along your walls until you were shaking in his hands.

"Not so fast sweetheart" he said, feeling your body turn stiff in preparation for climax he flicked your clit and removed his fingers from your soaking wet pussy. You moaned in frustration.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" His words were warm against your throat and you shivered in response while your cunt throbbed - Negan placed his left hand on the crook of your neck where it met your shoulder and pushed you down until you complied and dropped to your knees. He smiled at you.

Blood flooded your cheeks as you blushed but despite the embarrassment you could feel your pussy leaking arousal, he was going to try and draw this out as long as possible and leave you whimpering and begging – you just knew it, but before you could even think straight Negan held his fingers in front of your mouth – they glistened in the light, coated in your desire and he used them to trace your pink lips as you opened your mouth. The digits were slowly pushed past your lips until your could taste yourself on your tongue as you licked off the juices, Negan was smirking as you cleaned him. Once he was satisfied that you’d done a good job he pressed the pads of his fingers hard against your tongue; trapping it against the floor of your mouth and gripping your jaw in a tight grasp.

You breathed out in a stuttery exhale, the air of dominance flowed from his body in waves that crashed down over your head and left you helpless to his touch – to his demands.

You struggled slightly under his fingers and tried to swallow back a lump in your throat but Negan’s hand prevented you from closing your mouth, your breathing grew heavier as he stared down at you – looking over your body as you knelt for him.

“Want it bad don’t you , Princess?” he said somewhat mockingly; much to your traitorous body’s delight. “Yeah?” you tried to nod but Negan just smiled at your struggle to move in his grip. “Beg for it"

When the order left his lips his hand was gone and you were left breathing shakily on the floor, mouth still hung upon as you tried to form a coherent thought long enough to obey him – you were buzzing with the thought of doing what he asked and being good for him and as Negan looked down at you with dangerous lust in his eyes you could’ve wept.

“Please" you begged, your voice quiet and nervous.

“Please, what?” Negan added, but you weren’t sure if he wanted you to specify what it was you wanted, or if he was telling you to put a title at the end of the statement. You swallowed back a lump.

“Please" you repeated shakily, “please Daddy, I want you" the words flooded your senses with lustful humiliation and you burned with the feel of his eyes on you – but you knew it was what he wanted and that made it all okay, you could be vulnerable for him because it made him happy, and he made you feel safe.

“What is it you want babygirl? What do you want Daddy to do?” Negan’s voice had an element of a cooing lilt to it as he asked you to specify your request, you shivered.

“I want – I wanna cum" you said, Negan raised his eyebrow at you expectantly, “daddy" you added.

“Gonna have to be more specific doll” Negan crouched down in front of you so he was only about 5 inches taller than you, you were breathing raggedly when you saw his hand come to your face and felt him stroke a piece of hair behind your ear. He was lit up with power and you could only wince in the bright light, being with Negan was like looking directly into the sun – the thing you needed in order to survive and yet when you looked at it, it hurt. You assumed he would pull away but all of a sudden his fingers raked up the base of your skull and gripped onto your hair – he pulled tight and bent your neck back as you gasped out.

“Show me how desperate you are" the order floated in the air between you and you drew your bottom lip under your teeth and bit down on the soft skin nervously. With a slight understanding of what Negan most likely meant by what he said your shaking fingers moved from your lap to twitch at his belt buckle; pulling the leather through the loops felt like a life or death situation that you had to get right, it felt like your lungs were shrinking because you needed to do this, needed to be good for him – wanted to. When your quivering fingers undid the buckle and fell to the button of his fly Negan’s hand in your hair pulled sharp, flinging your head back and ripping a cry from between your lips.

“Is that what you want?” he asked, when he dared you to keep eye contact and you looked into his face you could see a flicker of sincerity, of care, and suddenly you realised he wasn’t asking you because he liked seeing you squirm – it was because he needed to know if you actually wanted to do this or not. The idea of Negan being in anyway unsure of your devotion managed to bring the feeling of guilt up into your throat in nauseating realness, you couldn’t stand the thought of him thinking that he was making you do something you didn’t want to do.

“Please daddy" you begged, your voice dripping in need as you did your best to show him that there was nothing more you wanted than for him to touch you, fuck you, make you scream. When he heard the words leave your lips that minuscule crease of insecurity in his face disappeared entirely, and the menacing dominance of his former self increased enough to make your nerves tingle in anticipation.

“You want Daddy’s cock don’t you sweetheart?” Negan licked his bottom lip, the smile he produced dripped in venom and you wanted to taste the poison so badly. “Say it" he ordered, tightening his fingers enough to make your eyes roll back and your scalp to burn – you loved it.

“I want your cock Daddy" you said, your face a gorgeous shade of pink as your pussy pulsed in need from where it was hidden under your wet shorts, stained from your juices. The feel of the damp material against your skin only reminded you of how desperate Negan could make you, only made your body glow in embarrassment at knowing that he had reduced you to such a mess without even taking your clothes off.

With a sudden jerk he moved to his knees and pulled you fully to the floor, the hard ground made your arms and knees sting as your face was pulled toward his crotch in a way that showed Negan didn’t care how your body was going to bend, you were going to get thrown around and manhandled in any way he saw fit and it made you even needier.

Your legs were splayed out behind you as you layed down almost on your stomach with your mouth so close to the bulge of his pants and Negan’s hand still tight in your hair. You breathed hard, the rough teasing had you aching and you could smell the musk leaking from his skin and your head was spinning again. With his spare hand Negan finished what you had so eagerly started and pulled down the zipper of his pants, the sound of the metal had you buzzing in anticipation and need and your eyes were blackened over and focused on the movements of his hand.

After what seemed like hours of an agonisingly slow reveal Negan shoved the material of his boxers out of the way and reached inside his pants, pulling out his heavy erection and stroking himself a few times right in front of your face. Every time you saw his cock you were reminded of how perfect it was, thick and long but not so big that it made sex painful – had just the right curve so that it rubbed against you perfectly when he pounded inside you, a beautiful shape with a pink tip that you wanted to reach out and lick but the hold he had on your head held you away at a teasingly short distance.

“Ask for it" Negan ordered, he knew what you wanted, knew how badly you wanted to feel him down your throat and also knew how making you ask for what you wanted made you tingle in embarrassment. Still, you swallowed your pride and let the agonising need that made your blood simmer be the motivator of your words.

“Fuck my mouth, please daddy” your plea was low and you looked up at him through thick eyelashes that were dampened by the water that pricked at your eyes from the pain of his fingers in your hair.

“We both know you can do better than that doll”

“Please" your voice faltered slightly, “I want it so bad, fuck my mouth please daddy, please" you sobbed slightly as you begged him, your eyes watering more from the intensity of the circumstance.

“You are a desperate little fucking thing aren’t you?” he slowly stroked his shaft in front of your mouth, letting the tip of his cock ever so softly brush against your lips and tease you until you were sure you were going to combust from desire. “Aren’t you?” his question had such a bite to it that it made you cower down.

“Yes daddy, so desperate, need you so bad” as he looked at you his eyes smiled sadistically at the submission that was pouring from your body, Negan pulled your close to his crotch and stroked his cock a few more times before he pushed past your lips and entered your mouth smoothly. You relaxed instantly and hummed around his length until Negan was fully seated in the back of your throat and held your head down around him.

“So hot baby" he whispered, his voice almost a broken groan as the events of the day clearly made a similar tension build up in his body as it did in you, you swallowed around him and heard Negan breathe out in a groan. After he waited a moment to try and compose himself Negan pulled back and thrust back into your mouth – hard, setting a pace of pumping his hips and pushing his cock to the back of your throat punishingly rough.

You could feel your nostrils flaring trying to get some oxygen to your brain that was floating on a cloud of arousal as Negan pounded your mouth and grunted out in approval. His grip in your hair meant he used your mouth as he wanted and directed you onto him, fucking your face like a toy and your eyes were in the back of your skull, you couldn’t breathe and you tried hard not to choke but it felt so good, making Negan feel good.

You didn’t know how long he’d been fucking into your mouth, two minutes – five minutes – ten minutes, but Negan was panting and letting occasional soft groans and grunts escape his lips as his body tensed up. You could feel he was getting close and there was an excitement in your head that mixed with anticipation at getting to taste him, hear him, feel him cum.

You prepared your throat to swallow down the hot rush of climax you could feel building in Negan’s balls, but before you could taste his release he yanked your head away and stopped himself from shooting down you mouth. You panted out in disappointment. You wanted so bad for Negan to hold his cock all the way down your throat and keep you there as his hips bucked forward and made you choke on his cum, but he just tried to regulate his breathing and smirked down at the look of disappointment on your face.

“What? Did you think I’d let you have my cum?” he said, mockingly “did you want Daddy to shoot his load down your throat and make you swallow it?” your cheeks were burning in agonising arousal as he teased you and worked you into a state of need that had your body tingling.

“You haven’t been nearly good enough for that Princess", Negan’s voice was raspy and illegally attractive as he talked down to you in a way that made you whimper. He let his hand detangle itself from your hair and your scalp relaxed from the loss of pressure, Negan leaned back on his heels so that he was crouching again and looked over your helpless splayed out body – all his to play with. He stood up so he could remove his pants and underwear and toss it to the side before he lifted his shirt over his head and let you look at his naked body, muscled and tanned and delicious. 

“Lay down on your back doll” he ordered, the menacing tone had gone from his voice but you still scrambled to obey and rolled onto your back on the carpet, looking up at him and straining your neck so you could see him. “I wanna see that pretty fucking pussy of yours baby” you shivered under the weight of his praise and soon Negan was knelt between your spread legs and his hands were on the waistband of your shorts and you raised your hips immediately.

Negan smiled as he pulled the material down your legs slowly, removing it from your feet and throwing it to the side before looking at your bare pussy. With a sharp movement Negan held your thighs and spread your legs as he wide as he could and made you gasp, you could feel your juices coating your cunt and when Negan looked at you under inspection you squirmed, avoiding eye contact and blushing profusely. You trembled when his cold finger ran between your damp folds and danced across your entrance and clit.

“You’re so wet babygirl" he whispered, the touch of his fingers was so light they were barely there – but still they lit a line of flame across your pussy and built up an unbearable amount of tension that Negan would only have to push a single digit inside you to snap. “Bet you really, really wanna fucking cum don’t you?” Negan asked, he looked up at you with a glare and a teasing sly smile.

“Ye-yes daddy" you answered, your voice shook and stuttered as Negan’s forefinger was so, so light on your clit – touching you and pressing you and making your cunt leak even more.

“Needy little thing..." he stated with a smirk down at you, "such a pretty little hole - gonna look so good stretched around my cock baby" you whimpered at the promise in his voice and Negan flicked your clit before he rose to his feet and stood above you. 

"Get up" he ordered, you fumbled trying to stand up as quickly as possible on shaky legs until you rose fully and stood in front of his piercing eyes. You shivered when Negan stalked closer to you with a predatory stare and before he said anything his hands were on your waist and suddenly you found yourself being dragged across the room to your bed where Negan half threw half shoved you onto the sheets, a gasp fled your lips when the air was knocked from your chest on impact. You bounced slightly and Negan climbed on between your legs. 

You were breathing hard and he gripped your thighs to spread your legs and pull you towards him until your back was flat and he was looming over you, his cock hanging over your core and the tip brushing against your skin teasingly. 

"You want Daddy to fuck you baby?" He asked, his was filled to the brim with lust and you nearly wept from built up desire, you needed him inside you more than you needed oxygen and you knew that Negan was as pent up as you and only stopped to ask questions because he knew how badly he was teasing you. 

"Yes, yes please, please" you begged helplessly, Negan probably wouldn't drawn out the teasing but his cock was aching between his legs and he held tight on to your hips as he entered you quickly and deeply and didn't wait to let you adjust before he was pounding into you and making your pussy clench and pulse around his cock - you moaned out in a shout as you could feel your cunt weeping in need, you were already so close and you knew Negan was in a 'take what he wanted' kind of mood as he slapped against you and grunted with every harsh thrust of hips. 

"Fuck," you moaned out, your head tipped back into the pillow before Negan's hand reached out and grasped ahold of your throat and squeezed your neck - you cried out in pleasure. 

Negan's hips were snapping forward so hard and so fast if it wasn't for the hand around your throat you would've ended up through the head board - he brought his hand off your hip and used his thumb to rub your clit and make you scream out. 

"Negan, fuck - daddy" you cried as your back arched up off the bed and you could feel that familiar tension growing in your stomach as you moaned and panted, Negan tightened his fingers until you could barely breath and your eyes were rolling into the back of your head. Every thrust of his cock hit you perfectly and when he rubbed his thumb hard into your clit he loosened his grip and you cried out his name as your orgasm ran throughout your body. 

"Daddy! Fuck I'm cumming I'm cumming, Negan!" 

He kept pounding his hips harder and harder and rubbed his thumb over you until you squirted out all over his cock and hand with a loud moan. Negan kept stroking your clit and the sensitivity was so intense you couldn't stop your body from bucking up and writhing about uncontrollably when agonising pleasure shot through your pussy. 

"Stop fucking squirming" he ordered, pinning you down hard into the bed and drilling his cock into you so hard you could practically taste it."You're gonna cum again and again until I decide I'm done with you, got that babygirl?" He punctuated his question with even harder thrusts of hips and you whimpered and moaned at the tone in his voice but you were so turned on you couldn't muster up a coherent answer, the only thing you could focus on was the feel of him on you and in you and he was so strong it made you whimper and moan pathetically. 

"Got that?" He squeased his hand so hard you were sure you were going to burst a blood vessel but it didn't matter because your clit was pulsing in pleasure, you tried to nod as best you could and the only response you could give was a strangled garbled sound of recognition. 

"Good little slut" Negan loosed his hand to let you breathe. The humiliating praise lit you up like a Christmas tree and soon enough the friction on your clit and the pound of his dick made you scream out. 

"Negan" you moaned out loudly, "Daddy fuck please, gon- uhhh" the feeling of a second orgasm rapidly approaching and with a thrust of his hips you were cumming over him and arching your back as his name tumbled from your lips over and over in a mess of climax. Negan grunted and groaned as he used your hole, tearing his thumb away from your clit so he could hold your hips down into the mattress hard and pummel into you. 

"Fuck" he swore through gritted teeth as a sheen of sweat coated his brow through the strained effort he was using to destroy your guts, however; he pulled out and used both his hands to roughly lifted and drag your body until your legs were over his shoulders and his tongue was rubbing and sucking at your sensitive clit while your back bent up and you grabbed at the bed in pleasure - head tipped back. 

"Ahh! Fuck, fuck" you cried out under the stimulation of his tongue fucking into your hole until you were a complete mess of moans. "Daddy, please - it's s-so much I cah-" you panted desperate at the painful over stimulation and suddenly Negan threw you to the bed and grabbed your hips to move you until you had your back to him - a sharp slap at your ass had you doubled over in a gasp and a moan before his fingers were wrapped around your throat and pulling you flush against his chest. 

"You'll take what I fucking give you" he said in your ear, slapping your ass again before a thrust of hips had his cock buried in your cunt from behind as his other hand crept around to the front of you and rubbed along your clit. He was fucking you so hard it hurt like hell and everything was too much but the power dynamic had you weeping and moaning and panting. 

"Earlier you were begging for my cock, so you're gonna take it" Negan spat out, "your pussy belongs to me sweetheart, don't fucking forget that" 

"Ye-yes, yes daddy" you cried out as your tired body was responding to his touch and another orgasm was pricking at your pussy, "daddy - fuck, yes, oh my god" you screamed as you came again - blindingly hard as you squirted for the second time and got your climax all over his cock and the bed. 

"Good girl" he breathed in your ear before his hands left your throat and clit and pushed you to the bed so he could hold your hips and pound into you, chasing his own orgasm fast. 

"Babygirl, fuck" he groaned and his hips stuttered into you, three more bucks of his hips and Negan was spilling thick ropes of cum into your cunt and groaning out your name. 

He pulled out of your pussy and collapsed to the sheets just before you fell on your side. 

....

Several minutes passed by and you both regained a normal breathing pattern, Negan looked over to you and rolled onto his side, "you feeling okay doll?" He asked, genuinely caring - all traces of the rough and painful Negan parted aside to let the protective side come through. 

"Tired" you answered, exhaustion clear in your tone as you looked at him through half lidded eyes. 

"How about a bath?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment ;):)


End file.
